Mais que um simples amigo
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Syaoran quer ser mais que um simples amigo para Sakura. Será que ele vai conseguir revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos? Leia e confira!


Olá, galera! Aqui está mais um fic de Sakura Card Captor. Como o restante de minhas histórias, trata-se de um romance entre Sakura e Syaoran. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**MAIS QUE UM SIMPLES AMIGO...**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

Lá estava ele, caminhando pelas ruas de Tomoeda, numa noite fria, ou melhor, gelada, de inverno. Olhou para o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para meia-noite. O que ele estava fazendo? Iria buscá-la. Seu anjo lhe telefonara, pedindo ajuda. Ela saíra com um grupinho da faculdade, mas um dos rapazes estava se tornando um incômodo. Só mesmo ela para fazê-lo sair de casa numa noite como aquela. Não que ele estivesse dormindo ou coisa assim. Ficara o tempo inteiro treinando, tentando não pensar que a garota de seus sonhos tinha saído com outro. Há oito anos amava Sakura. Lembrava-se com detalhes do primeiro dia em que se encontraram, da maneira rude como ele a tratara... até a machucara por causa das cartas... O tempo foi passando, e eles de rivais, se tornaram parceiros e finalmente, amigos. Ela sempre lhe dizia que ele era seu melhor amigo... Amigo... Syaoran queria ser mais que um simples amigo... Queria ser tudo, o ar, o amor, a vida dela, assim como ela era pra ele... Mas isso era um sonho praticamente impossível de se realizar... Não tinha coragem de se declarar e Sakura era muito distraída para descobrir sozinha, apesar das constantes indiretas de Tomoyo.

Chegou à boate que ela lhe indicara. Pagou seu ingresso e entrou. Usou sua magia para encontrar Sakura. Rapidamente, descobriu a aura dela. Encaminhou-se diretamente até o lugar onde a tinha localizado. Encontrou Sakura sentada numa mesa, acuada por Hiromi, um cara conhecido deles da faculdade. Ele tentava beijá-la, mas ela o evitava. Ao perceber que Syaoran estava ali, Sakura deu um sorriso de alívio. Hiromi virou-se para ver quem atrapalhara suas investidas e deparou-se com o olhar gélido e a cara fechada de Syaoran.

"Li!? O que está fazendo por aqui? Pensei que você não gostasse desse tipo de ambiente...", o rapaz falou com a voz enrolada. Devia ter bebido bastante.

Syaoran sentiu uma vontade de esmurrá-lo, pelo fato dele estar tocando seu anjo. Ignorou-o. Virou-se para Sakura. "Vamos embora, Sakura", falou frio.

Sakura levantou-se, pegou sua bolsa e saiu da mesa para acompanhá-lo, contudo Hiromi tinha outros planos.

"Ela não vai sair daqui. Eu a trouxe. Eu a levarei", ele disse, agarrando o pulso de Sakura, que lançou um olhar suplicante a Syaoran.

"É melhor você soltar Sakura agora, Hiromi. Ou então...", o jovem chinês ameaçou.

"Ou então o quê, seu otário?", o outro provocou.

"Não quero brigar com você", Syaoran respondeu, ignorando o insulto.

"Mas eu quero! Como você se atreve a vir aqui e pegar minha garota? Hein?", Hiromi perguntou, começando a se alterar.

Naquele momento, Sakura se meteu na confusão. "Não sou sua garota, Hiromi!", ela protestou.

"Cala a boca!", exclamou o rapaz, chacoalhando a garota com força, que gritou.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Syaoran perder o controle. Hiromi podia xingá-lo o quanto quisesse, mas machucar Sakura era demais. Fechou o pulso e deu um único soco, direto no rosto de Hiromi, que caiu no chão com o rosto machucado. Logo a turma do '_deixa-disso_' apareceu.

Syaoran pegou a mão de Sakura e dirigiu-se para a saída. Enquanto desciam os seguranças da boate tentavam levantar Hiromi que ainda chorava.

"Ele te machucou? Deixe-me ver...", Syaoran pediu, quando já estavam do lado de fora. Ela estendeu o braço. Estava dolorido e começando a ficar roxo. "Vamos pra minha casa. Lá eu tenho uma pomada pra passar aí. Isso vai ficar novo em folha", ele falou.

"Obrigada, Syaoran. Você sempre está presente quando eu preciso", ela sorriu.

O guerreiro olhou-a seriamente. "Por que, Sakura?"

"Hã?"

"Por que aceita sair com esses caras? Vir a lugares como este aqui...", ele apontou para a boate. "Por que?"

Sakura sentiu-se embaraçada. Não esperava aquela pergunta... Nem sabia respondê-la. Simplesmente, não sabia como negar os convites que recebia. Hiromi insistira a semana inteira para sair com ela, que acabara concordando para ver-se livre dele. Não imaginou que as coisas chegariam àquele ponto.

"Não sei, Syaoran...", falou timidamente. "Não consigo--"

"Dizer 'não'?", ele a interrompeu. "É... Eu sei... Vamos, está ficando tarde. Seu pai deve estar preocupado", ele disse, começando a caminhar, de braços dados com ela.

"Estava pensando em ligar pra ele e dizer que vou dormir na casa da Tomoyo...", Sakura falou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Quer que eu te leve até lá?", ele perguntou meio decepcionado. Queria aproveitar mais o tempo com sua flor de cerejeira.

"Não, seu tonto!", ela riu. "Vou dormir na sua casa!", disse abraçando o braço dele, aconchegando-se ainda mais.

Syaoran retribuiu o riso, desfrutando a sensação maravilhosa de ter Sakura ao seu lado. Seguiram em silêncio, apreciando o momento, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Passaram por um beco e ouviram risadas.

"Ora, ora... Vejam que casalzinho mais bonitinho", um homem saiu das sombras, seguidos por três companheiros. Estavam armados com canivetes.

"Será que eles têm dinheiro, chefe?", um dos comparsas perguntou.

"Espero que sim. Não estou a fim de estragar um rostinho tão lindinho...", ele estreitou os olhos e aproximou-se de Sakura. Syaoran pôs-se na defensiva, colocando-se na frente de sua amada, sentindo o medo dela.

"Olhem, o garoto é corajoso, chefe. Acho que vamos ter um pouco de diversão esta noite", um assaltante zombou.

"Vai encarar, moleque?", o chefe da gangue instigou Syaoran, mostrando o canivete. "Acha que pode me vencer? Hã? Moleque atrevido!", zombou, gargalhando.

"É isso aí, chefe! Mostre pra ele quem é o melhor!", os companheiros torciam.

O marginal partiu pra cima de Syaoran, que se esquivou do golpe e afastou Sakura para um lado, para que não se machucasse. O homem voltou zangado, a fim de pôr um ponto final naquela briga e chamando os companheiros para surrarem o jovem. Syaoran enfrentou os quatro. Deu socos, pontapés, até conseguiu desarmar e derrubar o chefe da gangue, antes de ser agarrado pelos outros bandidos.

"Você é valente, menino. Mas sua valentia não vai dar em nada!", o assaltante enfiou o canivete na barriga do rapaz e girou, causando uma dor alucinante. "Vou acabar com você!", gargalhou.

Sakura, que tinha ficado um pouco distante, ligou para a polícia durante a briga. Quando ouviram as sirenes, os quatro atacantes saíram correndo, deixando Syaoran cair no chão.

"Syaoran!", ela exclamou, indo até o rapaz e virando-o de barriga pra cima. Ao ver o ferimento e a quantidade de sangue que saía, sentiu uma vertigem. "Oh, meu Deus! Syaoran, fale comigo...", suplicou, à beira do choro.

Syaoran abriu os olhos e viu seu anjo chorando. Não podia morrer ali... Não podia morrer sem revelar seus sentimentos... Pôs a mão no corte. Nem mesmo sua magia podia ajudá-lo naquele momento. "Sakura...", falou fraco.

"Shhh! Não fale. A polícia está aqui, eles já pediram uma ambulância... Você vai ficar bom", ela tentava ser forte.

"Sakura... Eu preciso... Eu...", Syaoran tentava debilmente falar, mas estava cada vez mais fraco.

"Syaoran, por favor, fique quieto. A ajuda já está chegando", ela pediu, acariciando o rosto dele.

"Eu... te... amo... Sakura...", ele murmurou antes de desmaiar.

*** * ***

Estava caminhando num túnel escuro, cujo final era iluminado por uma luz difusa. Escutou uma voz. _"Syaoran... Por favor... Não me deixe... Não saberei viver sem você... Volte pra mim"._ Era uma voz feminina, doce, suave. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Era a voz da Sakura! Ela estava o chamando! A luz se tornou mais forte. _Estou indo, Sakura..._, pensou enquanto a luz o envolvia por completo.

Quando a claridade enfraqueceu, abriu os olhos e encarou um teto branco. Ouviu um barulho, uma espécie de 'bip'. Virou a cabeça e viu os monitores dos equipamentos médicos. Estava num hospital. Fechou os olhos e tentou recordar como fora parar ali. Sim... A tentativa de assalto... A briga... Levara uma facada... Tentou levantar a mão, mas esta estava presa em alguma coisa. Virou a cabeça para ver o que o prendia e descobriu um rosto adormecido, apoiado em seu braço. Sakura. Deixou seus sentidos mágicos fluírem até ela, envolverem-na num caloroso abraço. Sua parceira, sua amiga, seu amor... Sakura deve ter sentido a aura dele, pois começou a despertar lentamente. Abriu os lindos olhos verdes e o fitou. Por instantes, ficaram se olhando, transmitindo seus sentimentos sem uma única palavra.

Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. "Você acordou...", disse, sorrindo.

Syaoran sentiu que o quarto ficava mais iluminado. Adorava o sorriso de Sakura. Adorava tudo nela.

"Como está se sentindo?", ela perguntou preocupada.

"Cansado, dolorido, como se tivesse levado uma surra...", ele brincou.

"A polícia disse que você foi muito corajoso, enfrentando aqueles assaltantes", disse ela, virando o rosto mas ainda segurando a mão dele. "Sabe, eu fiquei com muito medo, Syaoran".

"Por que, Sakura?", ele quis saber.

Ela se voltou. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Fiquei com medo que você morresse", ela murmurou.

"Não se preocupe, Sakura", ele sorriu, dando um suave aperto na mão dela, para confortá-la. "Acho que ainda não chegou a minha hora".

*** * ***

Syaoran acordou com barulho da porta da sala. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Sakura acabara de chegar. Há dois dias tinha recebido alta do hospital e ela praticamente se mudara para seu apartamento, para poder cuidar dele em tempo integral. Levantou-se devagar, pois os pontos doíam um pouco. Lentamente, saiu do quarto.

"Ei! O que está fazendo de pé?!", Sakura espantou-se ao vê-lo chegar na cozinha.

"Fica muito chato sem você aqui", ele respondeu sorrindo. "Além do mais, preciso me exercitar, minhas pernas estão dormentes".

Sakura riu. "Kero não te fez companhia?". Fujitaka só tinha permitido que a filha fosse cuidar do amigo se levasse o guardião junto.

"Humph! Ele só quer saber do videogame. Às vezes, esqueço que aquele bicho de pelúcia está aqui", Syaoran resmungou, enquanto se apoiava no batente da porta. "O que vai preparar?", quis saber ao vê-la mexendo nas panelas.

"Uma sopa. Foi Tomoyo que me deu a receita", ela respondeu, completamente à vontade, separando os ingredientes e os utensílios necessários.

"Quer ajuda?", ele perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta.

"Não! Vá pra sala que quando estiver pronto eu aviso", ela disse, expulsando-o da cozinha.

Syaoran sorriu e foi sentar-se no sofá. Fechou os olhos e pensou em como sua casa parecia ser mais alegre, mais cheia de vida quando Sakura estava ali. Gostaria que ela ficasse com ele pra sempre. Seria maravilhoso poder tê-la perto todos os dias.

Após alguns momentos, sentiu que ela se sentava ao seu lado. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que ela estava o fitando. Logo, dedos delicados passavam docemente por seu cabelo.

"Você fica mais bonito quando está dormindo", ela disse baixinho, para não perturbá-lo.

"É essa opinião que tem ao meu respeito? Que grande amiga você é, Sakura!", ele caçoou, a cabeça reclinada para trás no encosto do sofá.

"É isso que sou pra você? Uma amiga?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Não", ele respondeu, sorrindo. "Você é minha melhor amiga".

"Só?"

Syaoran abriu os olhos e a fitou amorosamente. "Não. Você é o amor da minha vida".

Ela sorriu. "Pensei que você estivesse delirando na outra noite", ela se aconchegou a ele, pondo a cabeça no ombro dele.

O jovem chinês passou o braço pela cintura dela, puxando para mais perto, e inalou o doce aroma de flores que emanava dos cabelos dela. "Eu não estava delirando, Sakura. Eu te amo. Muito".

"E por que não me contou antes?", ela sorriu, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos.

"Tive medo... Pensei que você só me visse como um amigo... E me rejeitasse...", ele respondeu. "Quando levei a facada, achei que fosse meu fim... Não podia morrer sem dizer como me sinto".

O rapaz sorriu, acariciou o rosto dela com a mão livre e inclinou lentamente a cabeça. Sakura fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, pronta para receber um beijo. Um beijo suave, apaixonado, que expressava todo amor guardado por tanto tempo. Para ele, nada podia ser tão certo quanto beijar a sua amada flor de cerejeira. A vida era perfeita.

"Ei, moleque! O que você está fazendo agarrando a Sakura?!", uma voz zangada, com um estranho sotaque soou do outro lado da sala.

Nem tudo era perfeito...

**_* ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ *_**

Este foi um dos primeiros fics que escrevi, mas só o postei agora pois o havia gravado num disquete e só o encontrei agora (êita distração!). Para quem está acompanhando meu outro fic "Guiados pelo Amor", tenho boas notícias! Na próxima semana teremos novos capítulos! Desculpem pela demora... Confiram também minhas outras histórias. Dei um novo visual a todas. Leiam e revisem, por favor! É muito importante para um escritor de fics saber a opinião dos leitores. Sugestões, críticas, elogios, qualquer coisa, mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com ou andreameiouh@ig.com.br. Ficarei esperando!


End file.
